


It All Started With A Stupid Snow Storm

by TheseWordsAreMyOwn



Series: Little Talks [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseWordsAreMyOwn/pseuds/TheseWordsAreMyOwn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine has an unexpected Skype call from Kurt but doesn't receive the best of news when Kurt tells him about Adam's kiss. Missing scene from Girls (and Boys) On Film from my Little Talks 'verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It All Started With A Stupid Snow Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: As per usual, i own squat.

Blaine hurried into his bedroom, closing the door behind him and immediately making a beeline for his laptop. Placing his bag on the chair and getting comfortable on his bed, he waited for his laptop and subsequently Skype to load up.

Today wasn't he and Kurt's usual Skype date night, but he had received a text from Kurt at school that simply asked "Skype after school?", and he sure as hell wasn't going to turn down a chance to see his boyfriend, especially since communication for the last few days had been a bit sketchy with interference from the blizzard in New York.

Once Skype had loaded, Blaine barely had to wait for two seconds before he received an incoming call – Kurt must have been waiting for him to come online.

"Hi!" Blaine said brightly, the second Kurt's face appeared on his screen. "So I take it you've stopped having the rolling blackouts?"

"Yeah, the snow has pretty much stopped," Kurt replied with a small smile. "I should be able to go back to school tomorrow."

"That's great! Oh, and now for some more good news – I was able to transfer my flights, so next weekend I'll be with you in New York!" Blaine said, bouncing a little on his bed in unrestrained joy.

"That's great!" Kurt said, and this time Blaine noticed the way Kurt's face tightened.

Blaine frowned and leaned closer to the screen, trying to get a better look at Kurt. "Kurt, are you okay? You look a little pale."

"Yeah, I'm fine, I…" Kurt trailed off and glanced down at his hands, and although they were out of frame, Blaine knew that they were fidgeting, something he had a tendency to do whenever he was nervous.

"What is it Kurt? You can tell me anything, you know that."

Kurt raised his head and looked back into Blaine's eyes, taking a deep breath. "Adam kissed me," he blurted.

Blaine instantly felt like a large chunk of lead had settled in the bottom of his stomach. Time seemed to slow down as those three words kept whirling around in his mind, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to throw up or cry.

The pain that he was suddenly feeling must have shown on his face because one look at his face and Kurt's own crumpled instantly, suddenly appearing larger on the screen as he had obviously grabbed the laptop and moved it closer to his face.

"Blaine, I promise you that I didn't ask for this. When he kissed me I immediately pushed him away – I didn't cheat on you, I _swear_. I'm so sorry Blaine; so, so sorry."

Blaine looked into Kurt's tear-filled eyes and saw all of the sincerity and pain in them, and the pressure in his stomach eased slightly. Although the thought of another guy kissing his boyfriend still made him feel ill, there was no way that he could be angry at Kurt. He loved Kurt and he trusted him – there was no way in this world that he could blame him for this because he knew that there was no way that Kurt would intentionally try to hurt him.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Blaine told him, his voice a little strained as he tried to get his emotions under control. "You did nothing wrong. Although I am curious – how did this happen?"

Kurt winced. "Well, it all started with this stupid snow storm…"

Kurt proceeded to explain what had happened over the last few days to Blaine; how he, Adam, Rachel and Santana had all been snowed in together, had tried to keep themselves occupied with movie marathons (when the power wasn't disappearing on them) before Adam mentioned that several of their NYADA classmates were throwing a party and ultimately deciding to throw their own.

"Wait, you got drunk?" Blaine asked in concern after Kurt told him, all thoughts of Adam momentarily disappearing as he processed this new information. "I guess that would explain why you look so pale. I just don't understand – you hate drinking."

"I know," Kurt groaned. "It's just that… I was worried that Adam would think that I was too immature and realise that he didn't actually want to be friends with me anymore."

"What? Kurt, that's ridiculous! Why on earth would he think that?"

This time, Kurt looked guilty. "Don't be mad, but there's something I haven't told you."

Kurt then proceeded to tell Blaine everything that had been going on in New York the past few months – Rachel's occasional comments about how he needed to grow up and move on from Lima, and how one time she had even suggested that Kurt maybe try experimenting with a few guys in New York (and as Rachel's friend, Blaine had to admit that the fact she basically encouraged his boyfriend to cheat on him did upset him), and how Kurt was worried that if his own best friend thought that he was immature then maybe the reason he had yet to make many friends in New York was because everyone else saw him the same way.

"Kurt, why didn't you say anything before?" Blaine said when Kurt had finally finished, a hint of pain and anger laced in his voice. "We promised not to keep anything from each other."

"I know it was really stupid of me. But I didn't want to hurt you, or have you worried about me."

"Kurt, you're my boyfriend, I'm allowed to be worried about you. And maybe if you had talked to me earlier I could have told you what I'm going to tell you now – you have _nothing_ to worry about. You have always been one of the most mature people I have ever met. I mean, do you remember the school play last year, when we thought it was going to get cancelled due to a lack of funds? While everyone was bickering over petty problems, you were the only one to get up and organize for something to get done. And that's only one thing on a long list that proves how kind, caring and _very_ mature you are. And being a gay teen in small town Ohio? You and I both know that you have to grow up pretty quickly to deal with all of the crap that that brings."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Kurt said reluctantly.

"No, I _know_ I'm right," Blaine insisted firmly. "And as for not making many friends yet – well, it's simply because people have yet to recognize the fabulousness that is one Mr Kurt Hummel, but trust me, they will. And if they can't accept you for who you are then they are not worth having as a friend."

Kurt's lips trembled before turning up into a watery smile. "You're right – I should have talked to you earlier, because five minutes with you and I already feel so much better. But like I said, I didn't want to hurt you – I saw the way you flinched when I told you about Rachel's whole 'we need to date New York men' thing. I know it hurt you, and when you hurt, it hurts me too, especially when I can't be there to hold you and make you feel better."

"I know," Blaine sad softly. "I feel the same way. Man this long distance thing really sucks sometimes."

"Try all the time," Kurt said with a bitter laugh. "I want you here with me – I miss you so much. I love Rachel, but it can be a bit much being with just her all the time. Although now that Santana is here, it provides a little bit of spice to the apartment – but it's no _you_."

Blaine smiled sadly. "Speaking of Rachel, are you going to talk to her about how she's been making you feel?"

"Already done," Kurt said. "I told her this morning. She was just as concerned as you about what might have triggered my drinking marathon last night so I finally got it all out in the open. She genuinely didn't know what she was doing, and she apologized, so I think we're all good again."

"That's good. And…" Blaine cleared his throat, not really wanting to bring up the topic he desperately wanted to avoid. "What about Adam? What are you going to do about him?"

"I don't know," Kurt moaned, burying his face in his hands (Blaine realising that at some point Kurt must have put down the laptop). "I don't know what I should do."

"Well forget about what you should or shouldn't do for the moment," Blaine said. "Just focus on your feelings. Tell me how you feel about all of this."

Kurt raised his head from his hands and stared at Blaine as if he never really thought about it before. "I feel… shocked. Betrayed. Disbelief. I can't believe that he kissed me."

Blaine watched as Kurt's face hardened. "He kissed me. He _kissed_ me. I cannot _believe_ that he kissed me!"

Kurt stood up from his bed and disappeared from the screen, the footfalls that Blaine could hear indicating that Kurt was pacing. Kurt must have noticed that Blaine could no longer see him because Kurt's hand appeared momentarily before the screen suddenly rotated and Blaine could see that Kurt was indeed pacing.

"He knew that I had a boyfriend, yet he kissed me anyway!" Kurt continued to rant. "What the hell gave him the impression that I would _ever_ think that it would be okay? You know what?" Kurt turned to look at the screen. "Anger. I am also definitely feeling anger. He was supposed to be my friend and he _kissed_ me!"

Kurt began to gesture wildly. "After knowing me for two months, in what universe did he _ever_ think I would be okay with cheating on my boyfriend? I mean, is there like an imaginary sign hanging over my head that says 'hey, you're not my boyfriend but feel free to kiss me without my permission anyway?' or something? Because the _second_ that I pushed Adam away, do you know what was the first thing I thought of?"

"Karofsky," Blaine said softly.

"Karofsky," Kurt repeated firmly. "All I could think of was that this was just like what happened with Karofsky all over again. The difference is that Karofsky was my bully and I was absolutely terrified of him, so when he kissed me it ultimately ended up being just another aspect of his bullying. I became so terrified of ever being alone with him because it wasn't just the violence that I was afraid of anymore, but the fact that he might try something with me again. But with Adam… he was supposed to be my friend, someone who I should have been able to trust would _never_ pull something like that and he betrayed my trust. He knew about you, about how much I love you, and he _completely_ disregarded my feelings anyway. And when I compare the two experiences… I honestly cannot decide which was worse."

Kurt turned the computer back around as he slumped down on the bed, and once more buried his face in his hands, seemingly defeated. Blaine hated seeing him this way, but maintained his silence, somehow knowing that Kurt hadn't finished.

"I don't think I should see Adam anymore," Kurt said finally, his voice muffled by his hands.

Blaine's eyebrows shot up. "Are you sure?" he asked carefully.

Kurt nodded, finally tearing his hands away and looking up at Blaine. "I think it would be best, not just for me but for you as well – it's not fair on you to be worrying all of the time."

"Hey, don't worry about me okay? This should be about you. I mean I'll be honest with you, nothing would make me happier than him staying far away from you, but if you want to stay friends with him I'll accept your decision because I trust you. Him, not so much, but always you."

"I know," Kurt said softly. "But you're wrong – this isn't just about me. We're a couple Blaine – what hurts you, hurts me remember? And I know despite what you say, you will worry, and I can't do that to you. And besides, you aren't the only one who doesn't trust Adam. I don't think I can ever trust him to not pull something like that again. So if I'm being perfectly honest, it's not that I don't think I _should_ see Adam anymore, it's that I don't _want_ to. I deserve friends that I can be comfortable around – and like you said," Kurt said, a ghost of a cheeky smile flickering across his lips, "it's only a matter of time before I meet some people who discover how utterly fabulous I am."

Blaine grinned. "Absolutely, of that I have no doubt."

"Thanks for letting me vent. And for being so understanding."

"You don't have to thank me Kurt, you know that."

"I know, but I wanted to anyway," Kurt said, a genuine smile finally emerging. "Now, I think we've had enough drama for one day. Let's talk about something more cheerful - like what we're going to do when you come to New York!"

This time it was Kurt's turn to bounce excitedly on the bed. Blaine shifted so that he was settled comfortably amongst his pillows as Kurt began to talk a mile a minute about all the things they would have to do when Blaine came for his visit. The two of them chatted back and forth for hours, planning for their upcoming weekend together well into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So here was the requested missing scene from Girls (And Boys) On Film. I had always intended on writing this scene when I realised it wouldn't fit into the episode, and after having several prompts for it I knew I would have to deliver. I also wrote this filler not just for Blaine to find out about Adam, but I wanted to tie up a few loose ends - mainly the fact that Kurt had been hiding how down he had been feeling from Blaine. I also wanted to show that despite how much they are still committed to each other, the long distance relationship is still hard on them. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
